


it comes in waves

by unsp00kable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Hasetsu, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Smitten, Summer Love, love sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Takes place during the summer that Victor and Yuuri spend training for the season.Lots of mutual pining, hand holding, and a touch of pain but it’s okay they just don’t realize they’re soulmates yet.





	it comes in waves

**Author's Note:**

> This was me becoming familiar with writing again and being inspired ✨✨

Yuuri finds himself the happiest after spinning the night away in Victor’s arms. It’s been their newest habit, burning the midnight oil long after Yuuri’s loose practice hours have past.

Mari usually brings their lunch to the Ice Castle in the day, and now packs their dinner too to stow away in the lounge’s fridge. Everything is still so new, but watching Victor go from being Coach to just being himself at the end of the day is like watching a switch flip.

He takes coaching Yuuri seriously and really cares to see him succeed and conquer his challenges. This of course makes Yuuri feel things that he knows he should keep at bay. He just can’t help the swelling of his heart as he watches Victor grin around his food.

Without fail Victor somehow gets Yuuri back on to the ice every time, joining him. They skate around each other, lazy with it as it’s more about the conversation than the act. This is where they feel the most themselves, in their element. It makes it easier to open up, to talk.

They always ended up skating figure eights together in sync and that used to be enough. But as they get closer and closer in their relationship, the need to be close to one another worsens. Brushing arms here and there and holding hands under tabletops, it is difficult to suppress their needs and their wants. But here on the ice is where they can’t deny the electricity that courses between them.

Holding hands they skate to the music only they can hear, spinning each other round and round. At around midnight Victor begrudgingly pulls his coach card, suggesting they turn in to be fully rested for the next day.

The heavy warm air of summer does little to sober them stumbling to the Onsen tipsy on each other. As they bid their goodnights to each other it gets harder and harder to rip themselves from each other’s clutch to retire to their respective rooms. With each night passing _spend the night with me Yuuri_ gets heavier and heavier on the tip of Victor’s tongue as he holds it back.

Most of the time Yuuri revels in his bed at Victor’s scent left on his skin. He’s intoxicating, that man is. In three short months he’s snuck his way in to Yuuri’s life and he’s all that Yuuri sees. But maybe that’s what happens when you fall in love. You start to see a sprinkle of them everything you see, feel, and do.

Some nights even when they are just a few doors apart, Victor feels like he’s wrapped around Yuuri, the feeling of his warmth burned into memory. His mind happily wandering in content for once.

It’s only been a week since this habit of theirs had started, but Victor can’t help but hope this summer never ends; even if it is one of the most confusing times of their lives.

The pain of not knowing how the other feels sometimes feels to be too much. The constant pining, dancing around each other, afraid to show _too_ much of what they’re feeling and the fear of rejection of who they really are frightens them both.

It’s heartwarming and heart wrenching at the same time. So sometimes Yuuri spends 20 minutes in the wash after they come back late at night, scrubbing his skin of Victor until he’s pink. Half the time Victor walks right back outside, heading for the beach the minute Yuuri shuts his door, knowing his racing mind won’t let him sleep.

But the thing is, whatever happens, no matter how hard they both try they never can escape their feelings.

Sometimes realizing you’re in love happens fast, sometimes it comes in waves.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I couldn’t help the touch of angst it’s just in my nature. 
> 
> check out my other works, come scream with me [ here!](https://www.twitter.com/notunsp00kable) on my twitter
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated 💕


End file.
